


Lesser Relics

by TheWibblyWordbender



Series: Loomian Legacy Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Loomian Legacy (Roblox) - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Loomian Legacy (Roblox)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWibblyWordbender/pseuds/TheWibblyWordbender
Summary: Living near Lagoona Lake, legends aren’t hard to avoid. Caring about them is an entirely different matter.(Loomian Legacy Oneshot)
Series: Loomian Legacy Oneshots and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147406
Kudos: 1





	Lesser Relics

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wiki one. And yes, Kell is the name of the guy who runs that shop on Route 8.

Kell had been brought up on legends. Living on the shores of Lagoona Lake, famous for its crystals and its oddly complex tunnel system, that was bound to happen.

Kell had been brought up on legends, and he couldn’t care less about them.

No, what spoke to him about the lake was rooted in the earth, and in the power held within every one of Lagoona’s mysterious Voidstones. He could carve, he could sell, he could marvel at how every combination seemed to make a Capture Disc so different — and how any combination could make a Capture Disc at all.

There were times when he wondered how the voidstones came to be, of course. But he never dwelled on that for long.


End file.
